Howard Triangle
by SlytherinPirateAgent
Summary: Ella released Sirius, he loves her for it and they are so simiiar as her actions made her blood traitor to her godfather. Severus admired her once but with the dark lord back, it is put to the test and her parents return.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all recognized characters and specialized jargen belong to JK Rowling.

The Slytherins were not happy about being moved one Halloween night, especially seventh year girls, Ella, Delilah and Jane. The girls all loved their dorm in the dungeon. It was nice that the sun never woke them up in the summer, though they were given automatic candles that lit the room every morning at eight every morning. The girls got around this with eye masks and their head of house had to admire their cunning, true Slytherin girls, although he wasn't happy about the complaints he received over their lateness, but as they were 'his girls' it didn't matter so much to him.

That night the girls spent in sleeping bags in the great hall with the rest of the school. They found a space together and Ella began complaining.

"I don't see why the whole bloody school has to be moved. He's after Gryffindors, not us. Therefore they should just move them," she said.

"Or just Potter, you have to admit moving one kid is easier," added Jane.

A deep voice met their ears.

"Problem ladies?"

It was Professor Snape, their head of house. Jane pretended she hadn't said a word, but Ella was quite comfortable being honest with him.

"Black is of no threat to the rest of us, his violence on Gryffindor tower proves that. Therefore it should be them who are moved, not the rest of us," she replied.

"Quite so Miss Howard, but the headmaster does not wish to take any chances. However you are an adult," said Snape.

Ella smiled. She stood up and walked out of the great hall and went to the dungeons, back to the bed she was accustomed to. When she got to her dorm, she found a surprise guest on her bed. A black dog. She couldn't help but find him cute, rather than a threat.

"Hello, now how did you get here? You're not Hagrid's," she said.

The dog turned its head and Ella slowly approached it to pet it incase he wasn't friendly, but he let her as she continued to smile.

"You can stay if you budge up, go on, I'll have to get you out of here tomorrow," she said.

The dog seemed to understand and moved over. Ella patted the dog until she fell asleep, but woke up a couple of hours later to find the dog gone and a strange man on her bed.

"Holy Merlin!" She shouted.

The man jumped and covered her mouth. Ella struggled violently, it was mass murderer Sirius Black. She could have cursed her own stupidity. Sirius saw tears start to form in her eyes, she was convinced it was the end.

"I am not here to hurt you, or any other student here, if I remove my hand will you give me chance to explain?" He asked.

Ella managed to nod. She would keep her promise if he kept his but she was certain to report the incident to Snape the next day.

"You're an animagus," she said.

"Yes, I learned at school, as did my friends. One is dead, one faked his death to frame me. Know of any very old rats?" he asked.

Ella didn't at first thought until she began to remember two sorting ceremonies. Two ginger boys had the same rat, Weasley boys. One was in her year and the other third or second she didn't really know, but she did know that it was a long time for a rat.

"Yes," she replied eventually.

Sirius looked at her.

"Very good, now listen to me, he has a missing toe," he began.

"Peter Pettigrew," said Ella.

"Good, you're quick. Now I know the popular belief is that I betrayed the Potters. I did not. I stopped being their secret keeper so that Voldemort would come after me," he added.

"They made Pettigrew..."

"Yes. I need to get that rat, I need to be free, but if I get him, I'll kill him. You understand?" asked Sirius.

Ella nodded. Sirius Black was innocent and his release into society as such depended on the rat. He didn't have to ask it of her.

"Could you...?" he began.

"Yes, I'll try," she added.

Sirius smiled and looked at the door. Ella shook her head.

"No don't, they're looking for you," she said.

"Why aren't you with everyone else?" Asked Sirius.

"My argument was that you were after Gryffindors. My head of house said as I am of age, I can go where I please," she replied.

Sirius laughed, much like his animagus form.

"I am from a family of Slytherins, not one of them have the same wilful nature and understanding as you. Are you sure you are in the right house?" He asked.

Ella smiled, but felt insensitive.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"What for?" Asked Sirius.

"What you, Azkaban, when you didn't do, it must have..." replied Ella.

"Don't. It's not your fault, you were hardly alive," he added.

"I know that I just..." she began.

"Careful, you are a Slytherin you're not supposed to be nice," he added.

"We're not all bad," said Ella.

"So I see," said Sirius.

Ella let him sit down, he looked around and smirked.

"Not as bad as I thought," he said.

"How did you get up here?" She asked.

"Either it doesn't work on animals or men over eighteen. I figured if your head of house is a male and some girls have had a fight in their dorm, it would make things hard," he replied.

Ella nodded, it seemed a reasonable idea to her. Sirius smiled slightly at her and she looked at him with polite curiosity.

"It's nice to have a civilized conversation," he said.

"Don't get used to it," said Ella.

"Why not?" He asked.

"You're going to have to deal with some reporters and loads of crap when you get free," she replied.

Sirius looked amazed and then frowned slightly.

"You think I'm not used to crap?" He asked.

Sirius' expression softened as Ella's looked apologetic and concerned.

"I didn't mean anything like that, I'm sorry," she replied.

"No I am. I shouldn't take it out on you, you've not turned me in, you believe me and offered to help," he said.

"It's ok," added Ella.

Sirius looked at Ella properly for the first time, to the untrained eye she was nothing special, standard brown hair, green eyes, but to him she was his only ally. She meant every word she said. Meanwhile, Ella looked at Sirius, his dark eyes, his tattered form and knew he had been through hell and back.

"What's your name?" Asked Sirius.

"Ella Howard," she replied.

"Ella, at this moment in time, you mean everything to me," he said.

She looked at him with mild surprise and put her hand on his. Sirius looked down, he was being treated well. He looked up again and her lips met his. He responded, for a moment he was a young man again, but the reality of it was he had aged twelve years. He pulled away.

"I can't," he said.

"Ok," said Ella.

"I..." he began.

"I said ok," she said.

Ella went to a different bed and went to sleep. Eventually she woke up and found no dog and no Sirius. It was early, slightly dark. Was it a dream? She returned to her own bed, there were black dog hairs on it. It wasn't a dream but that left the unanswered question of where Sirius went?

Jane returned to the dorm and shook her head at Ella, followed by Delilah who began ranting instantly.

"Well I hope you think you are cool! Never again! If any other teacher dares inter-house unity me again, I will pack my bags, NEWTs or not! I see you haven't been murdered!" She shouted.

"No, no I haven't. Is breakfast ready?" Asked Ella.

"Probably," replied Jane.

Ella went downstairs and took advantage of being the only one there, she took some food and went outside with it. She had no idea where Sirius was, but decided to go by the forest and leave it there with a note that read 'for the dog'. She then went back inside for her own breakfast but couldn't help but stare at the Gryffindor table.

"What is wrong with you?" Asked Jane.

"Nothing, well something, I'm not sure," replied Ella.

Jane and Delilah shook their heads. Ella was distant all day; Snape had to stop her blowing up the classroom and sent her out. He kept an eye on her as best he could as he received reports from other members of staff, even Jane begged him to have a word.

All day, Ella had been wondering how to get hold of the Weasley boy's rat. The girls were getting ready for bed when there was a polite knock, which meant trouble. Snape opened the door and the girls all covered themselves as best they could.

"Everything alright ladies?" He asked.

Jane and Delilah both answered.

"Yes sir,"

Ella did not nod or reply. Snape frowned and personally addressed her.

"Miss Howard?"

Her eyes seemed to sparkle when she was addressed.

"How long should a common rat live sir?" She asked.

"Four years is uncommon," he replied.

"You'd say ten or more is impossible?" Asked Ella.

"Quite? What are you saying?" He asked.

"If a rat lived that long, it cannot possibly live that long. Have you not noticed the hand me down rat on the Gryffindor table? Head Boy Weasley had it when he first came here, now his little brother owns it, does that seem right to you?" She asked.

Snape looked at her and then made to leave as he spoke.

"The school owes you Ella Howard!"

He left and returned a few minutes later with the rat in question.

"Take out your wand, with me when I drop him," he ordered.

Ella did and watched. Snape lowered his wand, it was not who he had thought or hoped it to be. Jane and Delilah screamed.

"Get the headmaster Miss Stone," ordered Snape.

Jane left as Peter Pettigrew faced Snape and Ella, who already knew what he did.

"What really happened to the muggles? Did Sirius Black really betray the Potters or was it you? Are you...?" She began.

Snape revealed the man's arm. There was a faint outline of the dark mark. He was furious, the way he glared at the other man.

"You sold..." he began.

"She would never have loved you," said Peter.

Snape struck him and then raised his wand.

"Ava..."

Delilah screamed and Ella got to Peter first.

"Stupefy!"

The rat man was stunned and Snape lowered his wand. Delilah was hysterical.

"He tried to kill him! He was going to kill him! Why didn't you stun him? It should have been him you turned your wand to!" She shouted.

"I am sorry. Patrificus Totalus!" said Ella.

She froze her friend and turned back to her teacher. He looked at her with a surprised expression.

"She's right. It should have been me you turned on," he said.

"No. You're a fully qualified wizard and this man murdered thirteen people, framed an innocent man and sold a person's family for his own safety, I couldn't watch him alone," she said.

Snape nodded in acceptance of her logic. She was a bright girl, perhaps too bright for his house. Yet other things were troubling him, things that Ella voiced.

"You do know this means Sirius Black is innocent of everything he was accused?" She asked.

He said nothing.

"You and he are around the same age, did you know him?" she asked.

"A bully Miss Howard, who deserved everything coming to him. I personally was not surprised to hear what he had done," replied Snape.

"But not a lifetime of dementors surely? I wouldn't wish that on any of my exes," she added.

"Your exes Miss Howard, you have dated?" He asked.

Ella smiled, Pettigrew stirred and she moved on her guard. Snape shot cords out of his wand to have him tied up.

"Did you kill those muggles? Did you sell the Potters? Did you frame Black?" Asked Snape.

"Yes, yes, yes, be merciful Severus, I am not the only death eater in this room," replied Peter.

Ella turned quickly to Snape, she already knew, all the Slytherins knew because all their parents were marked in some way.

Dumbledore arrived with enforcements and Peter was taken away. Snape was left to settle the girls, Ella couldn't rest her curiosity.

"Who would never love you?" She asked.

"Enough Howard. Get to sleep, take the morning off, all of you," ordered Snape.

Ella knew she had crossed the line and made out like she was doing as she was told. When Snape left she sat up, Jane looked over at Delilah.

"She's not moved," she said.

"My doing, we had a situation. Some of us are used to deatheaters, more than others," said Ella.

"You were a kid," argued Jane.

"I was nine before we were found," added Ella.

"The papers said you were five," said Jane.

"The papers say Potter was one month old when he defeated the Dark Lord, he was over twelve months," argued Ella.

"How do you know so much?" She asked.

"I pay attention," replied Ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Ella sat down for lunch. Snape left the staff table, tapped her and motioned his head for her to follow him. She took her sandwich with her, she hadn't eaten all day. Once outside the great hall, Snape turned to her as she just finished eating.

"He escaped," said Snape.

"Pettigrew?" Asked Ella.

Snape nodded.

"Yes Miss Howard, he transformed on his way to the ministry, luckily he was with ministry officials and had been seen by the minister himself. You won't have had time to check the Prophet, but Black is due to be cleared of all charges put to him," he said.

Ella noticed that Snape did not look pleased, it wasn't his hatred of Black, it was a sort of worried displeasure. She figured it out.

"A deatheater with no purpose in life..." she began.

"That will be all," began Snape.

"Sir you are on the same wave length as me. He's going to..." began Ella.

Snape turned from her and went to the dungeons. Jane and Delilah found her and looked at her accusingly.

"What did you say this time?" Asked Jane.

"Never mind that, you do what you did to me again girl..." began Delilah.

"He escaped. Pettigrew is gone," added Ella.

There was a slight delay to reactions.

"Oh Merlin!"

"Ella Howard, with me please,"

It was Professor McGonagall. She took Ella to Professor Dumbledore's office and had her permitted to it. Ella nervously knocked at the main office door, she'd been there before. It opened. Ella stepped forward and found Sirius in the same room.

"Ah, Ella, you know of Sirius," said the old man.

Sirius outstretched his hand for her to shake, as though they had just met. Ella played along and took it.

"I thank you, for getting my name cleared. You're very intelligent," said Sirius.

"Thank you, Mr. Black," she said.

"Sirius is to be rewarded compensation. You and Professor Snape will receive the sum promised for Sirius' capture for finding Peter Pettigrew. Is there anything you'd like to add?" Asked Dumbledore.

"What about a replacement pet for the Weasley kid?" She asked.

Sirius smirked slightly, Dumbledore smiled at her.

"That is being taken care of as we speak," he replied.

Ella was dismissed; she always had the urge to bow before she left. She took a deep breath outside the office. She ignored almost every ex she had, at least two from each house, well secret flings in the case of Gryffindor keeper Oliver Wood, but Sirius' kiss had affected her more than she had bargained for.

"Ella wait!" Shouted Sirius.

She turned back and smiled at him.

"Thank you, I didn't expect you to figure out a plan so quickly, even if you did use Snape," he added.

"I'm glad you got your freedom. I made you a promise," she said.

"Sealed with a kiss," added Sirius.

Ella went pink.

"I shouldn't have..."

"Honestly I am glad you did. Are you from the same Howards..." began Sirius.

"Yes. The muggle-born assassins," replied Ella.

"They're still alive," he said.

"I know," she said.

"Who do you live with?" Asked Sirius.

"My Godfather in Wiltshire," replied Ella.

Sirius frowned in thought, then looked cautious.

"Malfoy Manor?" He asked.

"You know Lucius?" She asked.

"My cousin in law," he replied.

Ella could tell from the look on his face that they did not get on. She also knew that she would be in a lot of trouble for handing 'one of their own' to the ministry.

"He's not going to be happy..." began Sirius.

"I can look after myself," said Ella.

"I never said otherwise. I'll write when I get a new address, I'm in debt to you Ella, I'd never see you without," said Sirius.

Ella smirked, she'd never been without.

"Don't hold your breath. Lucius and Narcissa love me like their own," she said.

"Good, glad someone with no parents of their own was treated well," said Sirius.

"Where are you going?" Asked Ella.

"To see my Godson," he replied shortly.

Ella turned from him as he did from her. Once a good distance away she let her feelings out into the open.

"Arse!"

To make matters worse, at dinner she had to endure Sirius' presence at the Gryffindor table. Draco, who was practically a little brother to her sat next to her.

"He's a blood traitor. Stay away from him," he said.

"He's your second cousin," said Ella.

"Don't insult my mother," said Draco.

"Grow up or I'll have words with Flint about your place as seeker, it was my words that kept you there in the first place," threatened Ella.

"Words Howard? We both know it's more than that," mocked Draco.

"Get your seedy little mind out of the gutter," she added, slapping him around the head.

Right on cue, the Malfoy owl arrived infront of her with a letter. Draco smirked at her at first. But when she had read it and left the room, two girls behind her in didn't find it funny.

_Ella,_

_I cannot have you home after full term. I would also prefer it if you stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas and Easter._

_Your actions have changed everything._

_Lucius_

Jane took the note off her, she shook her head and passed it to Delilah who looked back at Ella in surprise and concern. Ella neither cried nor spoke, she stood by the wall of the dungeon. Snape found her and read the letter. He silently led Ella into his office without her friends.

"Ella I'm sorry, the right path..." he began.

"I'm fine," said Ella.

"Your legal guardian just disowned you," added Snape.

"To protect himself and his family I do not blame him," said Ella.

"Look we don't know..." began Snape.

"Don't we? I can see it in your face. You think he'll find him and when he does..." started Ella.

"Stop. Just stop Ella!" Snapped Snape.

To anyone else it was anger, to Ella it was fear.

"It scares you. I'm sorry," she said.

"You have no idea," he said.

"Nobody does, not with you shutting people out all the time," she said.

"Get out. Our business here is over," he said.

Ella stayed where she was and Snape glared at her.

"You defy me," he stated.

"You need to talk about this," she said.

"No I do not! I do not need to remind myself or tell anyone, that if he comes back I shall be killed," he argued.

"I'll be there. He'll make it so. I nearly had Pettigrew thrown in prison, I released a blood traitor," she added.

"No, you thought..." began Snape.

"No I didn't. I knew. I knew who he was. Black found me the night he raided the castle. He told me what happened. I saved him on purpose," corrected Ella.

Snape shook his head. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"And I thought you were intelligent," he said.

"I have a heart. What is so damn wrong with that?" She asked.

"But how? You were raised by Lucius, look how Draco turned out. You are the daughter of assassins from the war, deatheaters," replied Snape.

"I was nine before we were found. I had to watch my parents be arrested, sentenced to life in Azkaban and spent weeks in an orphanage until I was ten years old before Lucius found me. When things like that happen, you tend to wish no one as much pain as it caused," she replied.

"I had no idea," admitted Snape.

"I know. I also know that you were a spy sir, it could save you or kill you," said Ella.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I have faith in you," she replied.

"You're the only one, I believe I told you to go," he said.

Ella knew that she got all she was going to. She did not defy him again and left the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Ella was restless one summer evening. Her NEWTs were over and she took a walk in the corridor and noticed sneaking, three third years. She followed them, one was important to Sirius. She waited outside Hagrid's hut. They returned, Ron Weasley held a rat in his hand, which bit him. A black dog leaped out of nowhere, as did she to get to it. They both ended up inside the whomping willow but Ella carried on running, until she came across a teacher, Professor Lupin.

"Sir?"

Sirius turned back into normal.

"Ella run!" He ordered.

"Why?" She asked.

Lupin transformed. Peter stood behind him with a slight smile. Ella gasped and ran, she grabbed Hermione on the way and her friends followed her. Then a yelp was heard and Harry turned back, Ella close behind him. Lupin ran into the woods, Sirius was on the ground, wand in hand. Peter approached him and picked it up.

"Expelliamus!"

Although disarmed, Peter transformed and escaped into the night. Harry and Ella ran to Sirius' side, when he noticed her.

"You, you're the girl who..." he began.

"Not now Potter, we have to get him back..." she began.

Teachers Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore appeared. Dumbledore took Sirius, McGonagall took Harry and Snape beckoned Ella to him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The kids, they went out, they found Pettigrew, and he led us to Lupin, at full moon. I had no idea. He tried to get Sirius. I disarmed him and he transformed, I'd never have caught him," explained Ella.

"You don't make things easy for yourself Ella! Why do you keep helping him?" Asked Snape.

"Sir, it is not intentional," replied Ella.

Snape narrowed his eyes at her, but she looked at him so innocently he couldn't say aloud what he had been thinking, she wasn't that kind of girl, he thought.

"Perhaps not, but you need to try harder if you want Lucius' favour back," he said calmly.

"You spoke to him? To be honest sir, I mean no disrespect to you but there is an uncomfortable place, where he can put his favour," she said.

"Ella, that's all very brave, perhaps foolish of you. Where will you go?" Asked Snape.

"I have my parents fortune do I not? I hardly touched it. I'll get a job and pay my way like everyone else," she replied.

"Ella you shouldn't have to, if it weren't for..." began Snape.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I hated sponging off the Malfoys," said Ella.

"He is your godfather, it's his responsibility," he said.

"Not anymore. I'm done with him and his la di da expectations. I want to be my own person; I don't want to be daughter of mudblood killers or Malfoy's ward. I just want to be me," she said.

"You can't escape who you are Ella. Don't you think we all feel that way? I'd give anything to be known as more than potions professor and head of Slytherin. You just have to live with it," he said.

"Then quit. Hand in your resignation to Dumbledore, be who you want to be," said Ella.

Snape seemed to give her words thought; until he made eyes that made it clear that someone was behind her.

"Sirius would like to see you," said Dumbledore.

Ella went into the hospital wing; Harry smiled at her and left. She found herself stood awkwardly infront of the bed.

"You wanted to..." she began.

"Come sit down," he said.

"Madame Pomphery..." she began.

"Has no power over me, I'm fine, again thanks to you," he said.

"He escaped," she said.

"From what I heard he was thinking about killing me," he said.

"We don't know that," she said.

Sirius looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"He was hardly going to put a tickling charm on me," he said.

Ella said nothing.

"You never replied to my letters," he said.

"I was trying to sort out my home life," she said.

Sirius folded his arms.

"He didn't like what you did," he stated.

"You're a..." she began.

"A blood traitor and proud. I like the fact that my face has been blown off the family tree, that mother lost her only son when he died," he said.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"That you aren't part of the tree you came from, you're a wand or the tail end of a broom now, something much better," he said.

"Sirius..." began Ella.

"I want to know you for you, not the Howards, not the Malfoys, you," he added.

"What's the difference?" She asked.

"The Malfoys wouldn't have had my name cleared and your parents wouldn't have dragged a muggle-born girl from danger. Individuality is priceless, trust me," he replied.

Ella knew he was right, they shared the same ideas, ideas that she had tried to enforce on to Snape, but she doubted if he would take her advice. She found Sirius quite similar to herself, he looked better than last time she saw him. He still had a bit of beard, but it was well trimmed, he was clean and his clothes fit and were not torn.

"I think I do," she said.

Sirius smiled at her as Madame Pomphery arrived next to Ella.

"Mr. Black, you may go, please escourt Miss Howard back to Slytherin," she said.

Sirius got up. He and Ella walked down the corridor side by side. Sirius' hand brushed against hers and she smiled, thinking he should grow up and did not respond. She could have sworn she heard a slight growl of disappointment under his breath. At the top of the dungeons, Ella turned to him with a smile.

"I think I know my way from here," she said.

"Do you?" Asked Sirius.

He lent forward, but Ella took a step back.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"No, but I have letters to write if I am to get a job," she replied.

"Lucius..." began Sirius.

Ella shook her head. She didn't have to say the rest. Lucius wanted nothing to do with her and it was because of her own stubbornness and his need for the truth to come out.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No you did me a favour. I'd have never accepted a position at the ministry just because he made it so. I'd rather..." she began.

"Make your own way," he added.

Ella smiled at his understanding. He smiled at her and put his hand on her arm.

"Thank you, for everything. Never be too proud to ask me for anything, you've earned it," he said.

"Miss Howard!"

Snape ruined the pleasant moment. Ella turned quickly to her head of house, he looked at her and then to Sirius with a cold look about him.

"If you don't mind Black, you're a little old to be wondering the castle at night, Miss Howard you should be in your dorm, now," he added.

Sirius wanted to say goodbye, but Snape's last word was not ignored or to be so according to his tone. Ella scarpered deep into the dungeon and Sirius managed to take the high ground by leaving Snape to glare at his exit.


End file.
